love and hate
by michi.t
Summary: What happens when suddenly a girl named Matsumi comes to Alice Academy and meets the popular and cold Natsume, Will there be love or hate between them. what happens when Ruka falls in love with Matsumi and Matsumi likes him back,will Natsume feel jealous
1. Chapter 1

**Michi: yay i finished the first chapter**

**Matsumi: soo... who cares**

**Michi: i do, it took me two days**

**Matsumi: whatever idi-**

**Natsume: shut up you idiots your making my ears bleed**

**Michi/Matsumi: NO!**

**Ruka: Please get on with the story **

**Natsume: yea get on with the story **

**Michi: ok ok, i don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Matsumi: of course you don't**

**Natsume/Michi/Ruka: SHUT UP**

**Matsumi: FINE!**

* * *

i looked silently out the window of the car, looking sadly at the town that i will miss, the town that i grew up in my. I sighed "honey trust me your gonna love japan" my mum whispered "i'm not gonna love it" i almost screamed out at my mum "sigh..." she looked at me then turned back to the road. The rest of the way my mum didn't dare to talk cause she knew it would only make it worse.

Hi my name is Matsumi Sakuri and i am 16 years old and this is the story of half my life.

_Morning 7:30am_

"wake up now or you're going to be late for school" shouted my mum from the kitchen "whatever" i said with a big sigh. I walked to school alone because i have no brothers or sisters and my dad died last summer, i looked up into the sky when suddenly i bumped into a guy "watch were you're going idiot" i looked up and saw a boy about the same age as me raven colored hair and red cold eyes, the eyes of pain "whatever" i said getting up and walking away "hn" was all he said back and we started walking away. As i reached school which by the way is huge i saw a man about 24 walking my way "you must be Matsumi Sakura right?" the man asked with the most biggest smile have ever seen "yea...and" the man looked at me confused then smiled again "come ill show you to your classroom" i looked at him more like glared at him for finally realizing.

When we finally got to the classroom the man who is named Narumi asked me to wait outside untill he called me into the classroom "come in" Narumi said with huge smile "this is the new student" "hi my name is Matsumi Sakuri" said while twirling my long beautiful brown hair through my fingers "omg she is soo pretty" whispered a few boys "where do i sit?" i asked coldly glaring daggers at Narumi, and that glare changed my life, everyone in the room tensed sensing a dark aura coming from me "w..w..well y..y..you can s..s..sit next to N..n.. in the back row" narumi quickly spat out and ran out the classroom "hn" as i walked to the back row nobody dared look into my eyes i scanned the back of the room and saw the same boy that bumped into to me on the way back, he glared at me then went back to reading his manga. I sighed and sat down next to Natsume. "why are you so mean to Narumi?" asked a girl with dark brown hair standing next to me "whatever" i answered pretending to be angry, the girl eyes widened in anger "YOU KNOW YOU ARE SO MUCH LIKE NATUSME!" i glared at her and saw her gulp and i quietly said standing up "you don't know anything about me and already you are judging me, what a terrible person you are" and i left the girl standing star struck at what i just said even the 'cold Natsume' looked at me with surprised eyes and a smile at the corners of his lips. Ruka Nogi Natsume's best friend noticed the small smile you could see it but it was still there, and for once in my life i did something that made somebody smile and then i did something i never thought i would do i smiled.

I walked out of the classroom looking around for somewhere where could sit and nobody could find me and then i saw a big tree so i sat down and slowly drifted to sleep. "oi wake up" someone shouted "W...What do you want" i replied annoyed "do you even know what time it is" the person answered calmly i opened my eyes and there stood Natsume "no idea" i relied with a smirk on my face "it 10pm you should really go to sleep" he said coldly "umm... hello..i slept since morning and now you think i can fall asleep again not happening, anyway why are you here?" i looked at him "can't sleep" i really wonder if that is the truth i thought "... '_'" there was total silence for a few minuets "umm" started Natsume "huh?" i looked up into his eyes to find out that he was also looking into my eyes "you have pretty eyes" Natsume quickly said quickly looking away "hahaha" i laughed nervously "thanks" he looked at me then smiled a very sweet smile, and smiled back.

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

"There is somthing very strange with Natsume he smiled at the new girl, Matsumi, and there was zero percent of his cold self left ,nada, zipo, " sigh " maybe Natsume likes Matsumi, maybe maybe,**" **Ruka was muttering under his breath not noticing that Matsumi was entering the classroom "hey, blondie wheres my brot- i mean Narumi?" huh what was she going to say, Ruka looked up at Matsumi and stared at her, she was soo pretty "argh... nevermind" ruka snapped out of his trance "he went to the principles office.. if you really want to know" she was damn beautiful he thought and went back to daydreaming about Matsumi "took you long enough" she muttered.

**Matsumi's POV**

She walked out of the classroom, towards the principles office thinking why the hell her brother was a teacher at this school... " sigh" she reached the principles room and instead of knocking she entered the room.  
"ahh Matsu your here, how was class?" asked Narumi/brother "i skipped it" she said coldly "hahaha" narumi laughed nervously agian "where is my dorm room idiot" Matsumi answered when suddenly she heard the door squeak "who is it?" Matsumi turn around quickly facing the door and opened it more to see who it was "ahh Natsume can show you to your dorm" Narumi answered happily "idiot i don't even know her star rank or room number" Natsume answered coldly "... oh...yea...umm she is speacial star.. and her room number is 2" Narumi answered nervously

**Normal POV**

Natsume led Matsumi to her room and there was silence the whole way "your room is there" Natsume said coldly turning to go to his room "umm...Natsume...thanks" Matsumi said quickly  
"Whatever" he said a smile threatening his face so he walked away quickly

**Matsumi's POV**

Matsumi took a long shower and changed into her PJs, got into bed and her eyes got heavy and slowly Matsumi went to sleep.

* * *

**Michi: how did you like it guys**

**Natsume: why did i have to be in it?**

**Michi: i wanted to add you in the story**

**Natsume: lame reason**

**Matsumi: i guess it was ok**

**Michi: yay Matsu likes it**

**Matsumi: i did not say i like it, and STOP CALLING ME MATSU!**

**Ruka: they always end up fighting like babies**

**Michi/Matsumi: YOU IDIOT WE ARE NOT BABIES**

**Natsume: as a matter of fact you are all babies**

**Michi/Matsumi/Ruka: Natsume you Idiot**

**Michi: can't wait till i finish the next chapter  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Michi: finally i finished chapter two  
**

**Sumire: i wonder what it is about**

**Michi: well this chapter kinda funny**

**Sumire: what do you mean?**

**Michi: well it is about Natsume and Matsu**

**Natsume: does it always have to be about me and polka**

**Michi: well you do have a point**

**Matsumi: i finally agree with what pumpin head said**

**Michi: ...Pumpkin...head...**

**Sumire: why can't it be about me and Natsume?**

**Michi: because im writing this not you**

**Sumire: But still-**

**Matsumi: live with hit hag**

**Sumire: hey im not a hag**

**Natsume: yes you are**

**Sumire: just get on with the story now**

**Michi: bu-**

**Everyone: just get on with it!**

**Michi: fine fine, i don't own Gakuen Alice  
**

* * *

"Ringgggggg, Ringgggggg!" stupid alarm clock, Matsumi turns off the alarm clock and the time is 7:30 and class starts at 8:00 "i...hate...school" Matsumi takes a fifteen minute shower and puts on her school uniform "hmm the skirt is a bit short but other then that it fits nicely" she checks the time "7:55, crap five minutes, oh well who cares if im late my brother will cover for me if he remembered what i said"

FlashBack

"Hey your my brother aren't you?, you should cover for your little sister if she is late" the 6 year old Matsumi said "i know, i know sorry Matsu" relies Narumi "don't forget or ill hunt you down and roast you into chicken and you know i LOVE chicken Naru" she said with an evil smile on her face. "hahahaha don't worry i promise i will remember even when i become a teacher and you will be in my class, i hope you will it would be so much fun"

End of flashback

"ringgggggg, all students please go to class" whoever it was said cheerfully, hmm maybe it was Naru, but maybe not anyway who cares. Matsumi walked slowly to class so that she can be as late as possible and not have to listen to the boring lesson. And at the same time Matsumi entered the room the teacher asked of anyone knows where she went "im right here" she muttered " **sigh **you're late Matsumi" JinJin said "OMG JinJin did not even tell her off!" some students whispered "whatever...uncle" Matsumi said coldly while walking to her seat. "OMG JinJin is her UNCLE!" everyone in the class shouted except Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. "please be quiet" JinJin shouted and instantly everyone became quiet "geez your so strict" muttered Matsumi under her breath so no one could hear her. And the very boring math lesson began again while Matsumi was drawing Persona hanging with a rope around his neck...dead... "oi... Polka how do you know Persona" Natsume whispered to Matsumi "p...p...p...POLKA... YOU PERVERT" everyone in the class turned and looked at Matsumi then Natsume then back to Matsumi "do you have something to say to the class cause if you don't then please sit down" said JinJin very annoyed "whatever" said Matsumi.

After class Matsumi pulled Natsume away before anyone could notice they were gone "what do you want Polka dots?" he said coldly "i want you to stop calling me polka dots and wh-... YOU PERVERT HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL! screamed Matsumi "it's not my fault, it's yours you showed it to me" he replied calmly "argh you are such a big pumpkin head " she shouted

"so are you polka dots... or should i say white bunnies?" he evilly said but this time there was no coldness "YOU...LOOKED...AGAIN...YOU...ARE...THE ...BIGGEST...PERVERT...IN...THE...WORLD" screamed Matsumi at the top of her lungs, and by now there was a big crowd gathering to see what the all the screaming and shouting was about and when they saw Matsumi and Natsume arguing everyone thought something bad was going to happen to Matsumi because Natsume has the fire alice but no one knows what Matsumi's alice is. The two noticed that people were looking at them "IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN THEN LEAVE NOW" they both shouted at the same time while giving death glares at the students looking and without a second thought everyone was gone in less than five seconds "i am never talking to you again NATSUME" shouted Matsumi "and im not either" repiled Natsume and they both walked off in two different directions.

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

Then when they were both out of sight, Ruka popped out from a bush "hmmm very interesting maybe i was right" he muttered thinking very hard and then Sumire popped out from the bush "what are you doing here Ruka?" she asked, Ruka looked at Sumire "nothing". Then after Ruka left she was soo angry she looked like a tomato "THAT BRAT IS TAKING NATSUME AWAY FROM ME ARGH SHE IS SOOO DEAD!" she shout whispered (you know when you whisper but its like you're shouting but quietly :D)

* * *

**The next day**

"good morning class" Narumi said "we have a new student today" he said cheerfully, most of the students started whispering "umm Narumi is it a girl or a boy?" a ramdom voice asked "you'll see" he said "come in" and a girl stepped into the classroom she looked around and her eyes landed on Matsumi and Natsume "Natsume! Matsumi! it's been so long" she said cheerfully as Matsumi's and Natsume's eyes widdened in suprise "you know Natsume and Matsumi!" a ramdom Voice asked again "well duh i know Natsume becuase he is my brother and i know Matsumi because she lives with us" she said with a huge smile "idiot" Matsumi and natsume said at the same time and with the same cold tone "OMG you two are turning into twins "WE...ARE...NOT!" Matsumi hissed"ummm anyway this is Michi Hyuuga" Narumi said stopping the argument that was going on between them "are there any questions?" narumi asked looking around the room, a few people put there hand up "ok...umm...Hotaru?" he asked while looking at her "what is her alice?" she asked "she has-" Narumi was interupted when everyone in the classroom started to talk "maybe she has a powerful and rare alice like her brother" some said to each other "she has the elemental alice" Matsumi said well more like screamed over everyone elses voices (which i have to say were really loud)"thank you Matsumi for telling us" Narumi said after everyone in the class were quiet again "anyother questions?" he asked again "what is her star rank?" someone asked "special star" everyone else in the room were whispering because it is not every day that someone comes and gets put in the special star.

**Matsumi's POV**

"finally i can sleep" Matsumi said as she entered her room after Persona's hard training**. **Then suddenly there was a knock on her door "WHO IS IT" she shouted hoping it is not Michi "it's me' said a cold voice, and she immediately knew that it was Natsume "hurry and open the door before Michi comes" Natsume hissed at the word 'Michi' she ran to the door pushed Natsume in and locked the door twice "you can sleep on the couch" Matsumi said quickly "whatever" answered Natsume as he walked to the couch "by the way how did Michi get into your room?" she asked "forgot to lock it" Natsume said calmly "oh" was all Matsumi could say and then they both got into where ever they slept and turned off the light and a few minuets later they fell asleep.

* * *

**Michi: teehee i put myself in it**

**Natsume: yea and you're a pain**

**Matsumi: yea i agree**

**Michi: suddenly you two agree with each other alot**

**Natsume/Matsumi: we don't**

**Michi: teehee i was correct**

**Sumire: when am i going to be in the story?**

**Michi: who knows i make this up as i go**

**Sumire: i hope it is soon**

**Michi: i'll probably write the next chapter tomorrow cause its alread 6:46pm  
**


End file.
